Voler plus haut
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (Two-shot) Jeu du Fof. La vie de Merlin pourrait paraître inchangée, mais Arthur sait que ce n'est pas le cas. Son ami est un sorcier, et il l'a avoué à ses plus proches amis. Mais ils ne savent pas encore son dernier secret...
1. Noblesse

**OS écrit dans le cadre de la 82ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 22h**

 **Thème : Noblesse**

 **Personnages : Merlin et Kilgarrah (principalement)**

 **Fandom : Merlin**

 **Date : 04-02-17**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Note : Premier OS sur Merlin ! Et 60e fiction publiée :D**

* * *

« Il n'a pas répondu à mes trois derniers appels. Je m'inquiète, Gaius.

\- Kilgarrah est suffisamment grand pour s'occuper de lui tout seul.

\- Je sais, je sais. C'est juste qu'il est le seul sur qui je puisse compter vu qu'Aithusa ne peut pas parler et qu'il n'a pas encore la sagesse des dragons de toute façon.

\- MERLIN ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna pour regarder son Roi. Celui-ci se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, un regard furieux collé au visage.

« Tu as oublié de polir mon armure, mes habits n'ont pas été lavés et tu es en retard pour mon déjeuner.

\- Excusez-moi d'avoir dû sauver les fesses de quelqu'un d'autre ce matin, Votre Majesté.

\- Et qui était-ce ?

\- Moi !

\- Merlin, nettoyer le bac des sangsues n'est pas si terrible que ça.

\- Gaius ! J'en avais une coincée sur la colonne vertébrale ! Vous avez dû m'aidez à l'enlever ! Elles m'ont enlevé au moins un litre de sang !

\- Je vois, intervint sarcastiquement Arthur. Mais maintenant que tu es sain et sauf, pourrais-tu…

\- _MERLIN_ ! »

La voix caverneuse qui résonna aurait pu faire trembler les murs par son intensité, si elle n'avait pas été directement hurlée dans leurs têtes. Leurs têtes à _tous_. Merlin y était légèrement habitué mais il vit Gaius et Arthur vaciller.

 _Oh merde._

Kilgarrah venait de l'appeler et tout le monde l'avait entendu. Il était foutu. Gaius leva vers lui son "super sourcil" alors qu'Arthur le regardait avec frayeur et confusion.

« Merlin. Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- _MERLIN_ ! »

Une fois de plus, Arthur vacilla. La voix était un peu plus forte, ressemblant aux orages lors des ouragans. Comme un vent hurlant et déblayant tout sur son passage. Kilgarrah était en train de l'appeler pour une urgence.

Merlin paniqua soudain et couru vers l'extérieur, Arthur le suivant plus lentement. Le plus jeune ne prit pas la peine de mettre une selle, se contentant de la bride avant de se jucher sur sa jument alors que son Roi arrivait.

« Merlin ! Attend !

\- Votre Majesté ! »

Lorsque le servant se retourna avant de partir, il vit les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde qui descendaient les marches pour rejoindre leur souverain. Il devait se dépêcher. Il devait les semer. Il ne leur avait pas encore avoué ce secret-là.

Peut-être avaient-ils bien pris le fait qu'il était un sorcier qui leur sauvait la peau des fesses, mais apprendre qu'il était le maître de monstres gigantesques cracheurs de feu ne serait pas un bon point. Définitivement, vu que l'un deux avait essayé de détruire Camelot quelques années plus tôt.

Merlin suivit le grondement de la terre et les fluctuations de l'air qu'il ressentait pour arriver jusqu'à son plus vieil ami. Il pouvait percevoir que l'énergie de Kilgarrah était plus forte que six mois plus tôt, et il espérait que le Dragon avait retrouvé de sa force vitale. Il serait perdu sans lui.

Lorsqu'il déboula dans la clairière, quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose était différent et Merlin détestait ne pas savoir ce que c'était. Pourtant, le Grand Dragon était posté comme d'habitude, au milieu de l'espace verdoyant. Merlin se dépêcha d'attacher son cheval avant de courir vers lui et de sauter sur sa patte. Ses bras ne parvinrent même pas à se recourber pour enserrer correctement son ami mais l'intention était là.

« Et bien jeune magicien, t'ai-je manqué ?

\- Oui. Excusez-moi, j'avais commencé à croire que vous étiez mort.

\- Tu sentiras lorsque mon heure sera venue et tu me trouveras, jeune magicien. N'ai pas peur de ce moment. Ce ne sera pas une mort mais une renaissance. »

Merlin descendit de l'énorme patte écaillée et se replaça devant le Dragon. Si Kilgarrah allait bien, quel était le problème ?

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ?

\- Aujourd'hui, tu vas devoir prendre une décision importante, jeune magicien. Pas pour Albion, mais pour toi-même.

\- Mon choix n'aura donc aucune conséquence sur les royaumes ?

\- Très faible, et aucune des deux possibilités ne les affectera de manière négative. »

Merlin fit signe qu'il avait compris. Sa gorge s'était resserrée et les mots ne voulaient plus sortir. Il devait toujours faire des choix importants, alors que d'autre se contentait de se demander s'ils mangeraient des fraises ou des pommes pour le dessert. Mais son existence semblait être faite pour cela alors il s'était plus ou moins habitué.

« Merlin. Tu…

\- MERLIN ! Attention ! »

Arthur et les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde déboulèrent dans la clairière alors que Kilgarrah allait enfin entrer dans le vif du sujet. De frustration, le sorcier érigea une barrière entre eux, pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Il fit quand même en sorte qu'ils puissent entendre ce qu'avait à dire le Grand Dragon. De toute façon, son secret venait d'être découvert alors autant dispenser un peu de sagesse chez ses amis parfois si étroits d'esprit.

« Veuillez les excusez. Je vous écoute.

\- Tu es le dernier Seigneur des Dragons, jeune magicien. Et en tant que dernier représentant de mon espèce, j'ai fait des recherches. J'ai parcouru des milliers de kilomètres pour voir si d'autre dragons ne s'étaient pas exilés loin de Camelot. Nous sommes tous différents mais nous possédons un lien unique que les humains ont perdu. Toi et moi le partageons également en tant que Dragon et Seigneur, même si tu n'en as pas réellement conscience. Cependant, je t'offre aujourd'hui la possibilité d'accéder à l'ensemble de notre réseau.

\- Comment ? Pourquoi ?

\- En acceptant un fardeau un peu plus lourd sur tes épaules, Merlin. Tu as un devoir de protection envers notre espèce. Et de ce fait, j'aimerai que tu deviennes le Roi des Dragon. »

* * *

 **Yeah ! Juste le dernier mot est en rapport avec le thème, je sais ^^**

 **Mais je compte faire une suite ;)**

 **Review ?**


	2. Choix

**Et bien, comme j'avais des idées et que le premier demandait des explications, voilà la suite !**

* * *

De l'autre côté de la clairière, un Gauvain impressionné siffla. S'il récapitulait correctement, son ami le plus fidèle était le serviteur personnel du Roi des Royaumes Unis – plus connus sous le nom d'Albion –, le sorcier le plus puissant que la Terre ait engendré, le dernier Seigneur des Dragons, et le plus ancien de ces derniers lui proposait de devenir leur Roi. Tout ça en gardant humilité et bonne humeur.

 _Et bien._ Autant dire qu'il avait trouvé une star.

A côté de lui, le Roi Arthur avait considérablement pâli. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était censé avoir tué la bestiole bien des années plus tôt. Mais Merlin le contrôlait donc Gauvain ne se faisait aucun souci pour ça. Le nombre de disputes qui allaient avoir lieu au château lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés en revanche… Ça promettait un bon mois d'entraînements intensifs, de potions aux goûts abominables et d'humeur massacrante.

« Qu'implique ce rôle ? »

Merlin semblait intéressé, même s'il avait lui aussi légèrement pâli. En tout cas, Gauvain pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas non plus particulièrement emballé par la proposition du dragon. Peut-être à la raideur dans ses épaules ou à ses genoux légèrement tremblants.

« Protéger, guider et si nécessaire, arrêter ceux qui doivent l'être.

\- Vous… vous voulez dire que vous en avez trouvé d'autres ? »

Finalement, Gauvain n'était pas rassuré d'entendre l'admiration, la joie et l'excitation dans la voix de Merlin. Il ne manquerait plus que son ami soit si amoureux de ses dragonneaux qu'il leur laisse faire n'importe quoi. Le Grand Dragon secoua un peu la tête pour retenir ce qui ressemblait à un rire.

« Avant que tu ne décides, laisse-moi te présenter quelqu'un. »

Le sorcier tourna soudain la tête vers la gauche, et tous suivirent son regard. Ce fut le silence complet qui permit aux Chevaliers de l'entendre. Un sifflement qui devenait de plus en plus aigu. Puis ce fut une tornade qui passa au-dessus de leurs têtes, juste après une forme bleue floue. Le bruit assourdissant s'éloigna un tout petit peu avant de revenir bien moins fort. Plus distinct. C'était des battements _d'ailes_. Puissants et se rapprochant tranquillement vers eux.

Ce qui apparut ensuite resta dans leurs rêves pendant longtemps.

La créature était grande, presque autant que le dragon doré, mais elle était d'une finesse remarquable. Son corps était taillé pour la vitesse, au contraire de celui de son compagnon fait pour le combat. Ses ailes presque translucides étaient d'un bleu plus clair que les nuages, son corps recouvert d'écailles comparable à un océan mouvant alors que son ventre et ses pattes avait la teinte d'un ciel d'été. Elle était magnifique et majestueuse et tous comprirent pourquoi Merlin adorait autant les dragons.

D'ailleurs, il était en train de rire comme un enfant ayant reçu le plus beau des présents. Les joues rouges, un sourire éclatant et des yeux pétillants. Lui aussi était magnifique.

« Jeune magicien, je te présente Saphira. Elle vient de loin pour te rencontrer.

\- C'est un honneur pour moi, Saphira »

Merlin la salua avec respect, en s'inclinant et une main sur le cœur. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu agir avec autant de sincérité et Arthur fut peut-être un peu jaloux. Cependant, la dragonne ne répondit pas comme ils s'y attendaient.

 _« C'est également un honneur pour moi, Merlin._

\- Vous utilisez l'esprit. N'êtes-vous pas comme Kilgarrah ?

 _\- Non. Lui et moi sommes différents en plusieurs points. Tu peux notamment me tutoyer. Je ne suis pas_ _si veille qu'il faille me prendre avec des pincettes,_ rétorqua-t-elle en lançant un regard joueur à son camarade.

\- Elle, je l'adore ! » s'exclama Gauvain.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû, car les trois êtres magiques se tournèrent dans sa direction. Les deux dragons ne semblaient pas très heureux de le – et les d'ailleurs ! – voir ici. Cependant, Merlin en décida autrement. Il leur lança un regard d'avertissement puis enleva la barrière qui les séparait. Tous se dépêchèrent aux côtés de leur ami, assez impressionnés par les deux créatures presque aussi hautes que le château. Seul Gauvain se permit de s'approcher de Saphira.

« C'est un honneur de te rencontrer, Ô Dragonne. »

Il s'inclina, comme Merlin auparavant, mais l'effet ne fut pas le même.

 _« Pour toi, ce serait le vouvoiement. Tu as encore tes preuves à faire, humain._

\- Avec plaisir, Ma Dame. »

Un sourire charmeur plus tard, il était de retour dans le groupe, les autres l'observant avec désespoir. N'arrêterait-il donc jamais de risquer sa vie pour rien ? Mais Merlin se désintéressa de lui pour se reconcentrer sur les deux êtres qui partageaient son sang. Cependant, il avait la sensation que Saphira n'obéirait pas à son pouvoir. Alors il essaya :

« Adow thysam becie mea, whio vester ame.* »

Kilgarrah gronda mais sa tête se baissa lentement, alors que sa compagne l'observait narquoisement.

 _« Bien essayé. Cependant, j'ai déjà un maître et il n'est pas très content de ce que tu viens de faire. »_

Alors que le Grand Dragon relevait sa tête massive, Merlin inonda de questions Saphira.

« Vraiment ? Qui est-ce ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Est-il humain lui aussi ? Quel âge a-t-il ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ? Comment sait-il ce que je viens de faire ? Quel genre de lien partagez-vous ? Peux-tu me montrer comme le faire Kilgarrah ? S'il te plaît ? »

Les derniers mots avaient presque été suppliés d'envie, et Arthur se dit que Merlin ferait un piètre Roi s'il s'abaissa à supplier. Mais la réponse du dragon doré lui coupa l'envie de faire la moindre blague dessus.

« Tu comprendras si tu acceptes ton nouveau statut, jeune magicien. Cependant, les premiers temps seront difficiles.

\- Difficiles ?

\- Il faut toujours s'adapter. Le surplus de connexions risque d'être douloureux au début. Puis il faudra que tu apprennes à trier tes pensées et tes émotions.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Quelques années. »

Merlin déglutit péniblement. Et si un conflit survenait à Albion et qu'il perdait le contrôle ? Il pourrait devenir totalement inutile pour les années à venir, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Surtout lorsqu'il n'y avait que responsabilités et problèmes à résoudre à gagner en contrepartie.

 _« C'est pour cela que je suis là. Mon maître est passé par là, à un stade plus léger, mais il a appris_ _comment tout clarifier. Si tu acceptes, je serais ton guide._

\- Et il acceptera que tu sois si loin de lui pendant tout ce temps ?

 _\- Mon chez-moi n'est qu'à quatre jours à vol de dragon. Je peux rentrer pour les vacances. »_

La plaisanterie aurait pu faire rire Merlin s'il n'avait pas été aussi impressionné. Quatre jours ? A la vitesse de Saphira ? Kilgarrah avait vraiment passé beaucoup de temps à chercher les derniers spécimens de leur espèce. Puis il comprit qu'était venue l'heure de son choix.

Allait-il rester Emrys, le plus puissant sorcier à jamais fouler la Terre ou allait-il s'occuper du peuple des Dragons, avec lequel il partageait un peu de son sang ?

Il releva un regard déterminé sur Kilgarrah, ce dernier l'observant avec appréciation et fierté. Il savait. Il avait toujours su. Il lui avait juste donné l'illusion d'un choix. Merlin secoua un peu la tête pour la forme, puis ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux d'un or mouvant.

« J'accepte. Fais de moi votre Roi. »

* * *

 ***"Incline-toi devant moi, qui suit ton maître." J'ai fait un mélange de latin et d'anglais ^^**

 **Et finalement ce sera la dernière partie :) Un peu de suspens et d'imagination chers lecteurs !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires**


End file.
